trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Gunslinger
The Gunslinger is a Ranged fighter from the Prime deserts of Trove. This class is considered to be a ruthless ranger of the Desert Frontier. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Capable of destroying blocks - Takes 2 secs to fully charge - Can be charged whilst in the air to avoid damage - 7x7 (no edge) area of effect - Dealing 6.5 ~ 7.5 damage compare to normal attack damage. - Charge Shot distance 27 blocks forward but normal attack can travel 31 blocks |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" |- If used whilst already in the air then the damage and visual effect will be applied on the ground below you- Jump 7 blocks above - Area of effect 4x5 (no edge) - Can be used in mid-air |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Increases attack speed by 75% - Increases movement speed by 20 |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Charged Shot, autoattacks and Blast Jump can activate this ability - Allows for back to back Charged Shots if lucky - There is a trick to active this skill (not sure if this is a bug) : First fully charged shot then hit an enemy, mostly 80% of the time will active this skill immediately. This trick will work after every successful hit fully charged shot. In conclusion: 2 charged shot. |} Stat gain per level Tactics 'Solo Play' A gunslinger should always try to stay at ranged, this can be done in two easy ways - building Jump will allow you to hover over melee enemies whilst raining bullets downwards (at the cost of Energy*, try to use Charged Shot and Blast Jump before starting to jump for more offensive energy use). *Energy cost for jumping is VERY LOW, if using this strategy don't worry about it. - building a platform unreachable by melee enemies, this gives you more offensive energy use than jumping but is impractical against certain enemies (such as Dark Mushroom Men, who will knock you off and place a damaging area of effect on the platform) Against non-boss mobs try to initiate with a manually Charged Shot and follow up with a Lucky Shot Charged shot as soon as possible, if appropriately geared this should kill most enemies before they reach you, if they do still reach you then follow up with a Blast Jump - Solo U5 Gameplay http://youtu.be/kRSDWGX-LSg 'Beware of:' * Ranged enemies - focus these down whilst using vertical movement to deal with melee enemies * Teleporting bosses - jumping ensures a boss will immediately fall when it teleports to you. If using a platform as a safezone then make sure you stand right on the edge, (the boss teleports directly to the front of players) reducing the chance of them getting a foothold on your platform * Spinners - Most spinning enemies (such as beetles and power plants) gain a damage reduction effect whilst spinning, hold off using any damage burst abilities until they stop, or use the time they are spinning to manually charge up a shot * Dark Mushroom Man/Lava Crabs - debatably the most dangerous ranged enemies, try jumping from side to side in the air to dodge the projectile *Teleporting bosses - try to stay close to them (but either to their back or just out of their range), this will prevent allies (especially Knight, Dracolyte and Neon Ninja) from losing damage time after it teleports 'Teamplay' Whilst staying at range is still fairly important, try not to stay at max possible range as: - bullet travel time is reduced, meaning you lose less hits when an enemy suddenly changes position (either by aggro change or knockback) - will allow allies to kill enemies aggroed on you much easier If you gain aggro then utilise vertical movement (Blast Jump or normal jumping) to hold the enemy in place below you; letting allies pick them off easily Costumes Video Here's a guide on how to play the gunslinger :D Trivia *The dance reference for the Gunslinger is "The Running Man" Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Gunsman Category:Desert Frontier